mi sueño
by Laura Excla Red Racer
Summary: veamos...esto es un sueño que tengo desde muy pequeña,que nunca conseguí saber su final,pero las otras noches lo conseguí al fin,aunque se convirtió en una pesadilla,bueno,si pasan y leen lo descubrirán,por favor no me tachen de loca jaja


_**MI SUEÑO**_

_**bueno esto es un pequeño sueño,que tengo desde muy pequeña,y que bueno jamas conseguí tener el sueño **_

_**completo,pues siempre terminaba en un punto(me despertaba xD) y además me entraron las ganas de **_

_**escribirlo,lo se es un poco raro, y bueno,yo soy protagonista,y creo que al chico misterioso(si aparece**_

_**uno)pondré a nagumo jeje,lo único que no sera el nagumo que todas/os conocemos,pues tendrá las **_

_**características del chico de mi sueño,y el final,la verdad anoche, pude saberlo al fin aunque fue una pesadilla al **_

_**final, bueno,dejo esto,ustedes ahora lo sabrán,por favor no me juzguen mal,jaja ^^**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
**_

_de repente me encontré en un campo,con hermosos árboles verdes,un pasto,y una cima,es decir,una montaña,de repente me _

_sentí atraída por la montaña,así que me encamine hacía allí,pero un lobo negro de hermosos ojos azules aparece en mi _

_camino,yo sin temor alguno me acerco a el,le extiendo mi mano,pero en ese momento el lobo de ojos azules me gruñe y me _

_enseña los dientes. En ese momento me entra el miedo,me echo para atrás,pero en ese instante el paisaje cambia_

_a uno nevado,entonces me choco contra un árbol,y cierro los ojos, el lobo de ojos azules se me acerca, lo noto,en ese mismo _

_instante aprieto mis ojos,esperando lo que dios quiera,al cabo de un rato me doy cuenta de que no me pasa nada,y cuando _

_abro los ojos me veo al lobo delante de mi rostro cuando me di cuenta,el lobo estaba recostado en mi regazo,empecé a _

_acariciarle el lomo y de repente una luz me deslumbra,haciendo que cierre mis ojos,en ese momento me encuentro en el _

_mismo paisaje que anteriormente. Pero un collar con una piedra lazulita porta mi cuello,la verdad era hermosa,en ese _

_momento,el lobo de ojos azules me dice que le siga,yo dudando un poco le sigo cuando eso ocurrió,vi que nos dirigíamos a la _

_cima,entonces yo le pregunte:_

_**laura:lobo... de veras he de ir hacía allí?**_

_El lobo pareció entenderme,pues solo asintió con la cabeza. En ese momento me dirigí junto al lobo hacía la cima de la _

_montaña,y lo que vi...la verdad,no lo esperaba,exactamente un hermoso chico desconocido para mi,estaba ahí solo le podía ver _

_unos hermosos ojos rojos y ámbar,por lo que presentí tenia __Heterocromía Iridium. Entonces el llamo al lobo,este le hizo caso y _

_se dirigió junto al chico,supongo que era su dueño,pero me preguntaba:_

_los lobos tienen dueño?_

_La verdad no lo sabía,entonces el chico dejo de mirar a el lobo,y me miro a mí brindándome una hermosa sonrisa,yo sin saber _

_el porque me sonroje,mis mejillas empezaron a arder,y mi corazón acelerarse sin mas,entonces el lobo de ojos azules se me _

_acerca de nuevo,le acaricio,entonces ese chico cambio su sonrisa a una de enojado,yo me asuste sin quererlo,entonces se quito _

_esa capucha que no me permitía verle,y en ese momento me sentí en un paraíso sin fin,algo pasaba por su mente,aunque no _

_sabia el que,pues no dejaba de verme al cuello,entonces me acorde,de la piedra lazulita,el me volvió a sonreír,entonces ya _

_supe,miraba la piedra entonces,yo le dije:_

_**laura:quieres...la piedra?**_

_El solo se acerco a mi,yo me puse nerviosa,entonces se acerco a mi oído y me susurro:_

_**?:en primero,me llamo haruya nagumo,y en segundo,no quiero la piedra**_

_**laura:entonces?**_

_**Nagumo:ahora lo veras**_

_eso me dejo petrificada,la verdad ese hermoso joven daba miedo,pero le hice caso,de repente, cogió una hoja,puso su dedo _

_índice y su dedo corazón detrás del primero,yo me quede viendo sus movimientos,la verdad me preguntaba que iba a hacer con _

_solo una mirada me dijo:_

_mira lo que hago_

_yo asentí esperaba ver que hacía,en ese momento puso sus labios en la hoja,y soplo creando así una una hermosa _

_melodía,cerré mis ojos escuchando atentamente esa melodía de los cielos,me preguntaba como lo hacía,ese chico me fascinaba _

_cada vez mas,y solo sabía su nombre,entonces la música cesó yo me extrañe,así que abrí los ojos,y me lo encontré delante de _

_mi rostro,yo le pregunte:_

_**laura:q-que o-ocurre?**_

_El solo me sonrío,entonces me dijo:_

_**Nagumo:toma**_

_lo que me extendió fue una hoja igual que la suya,pero entonces le dije:_

_**laura:yo...yo no se tocarla**_

_el pareció no escucharme,lo único que hizo fue cogerme la mano,yo me sonroje mucho,el pareció no darse cuenta,así que lo _

_único que hizo fue seguir su cometido,posicionó mi dedo índice en la hoja,y mi dedo corazón detrás del anterior _

_nombrado,entonces me dijo:_

_**nagumo:sopladla**_

_yo solo asentí tenia el presentimiento de que debía hacerle caso,entonces cuando sople,la misma melodía que antaño había el _

_tocado, sonó. Yo paré, el me sonrío y volvió a poner sus labios en la hoja,yo hice lo mismo que el,y en ese momento los dos _

_tocamos la melodía,que por alguna extraña razón tenia el presentimiento de que se llamaba ''oración'' estuvimos tocando la _

_canción con el lobo de ojos azules viéndonos,yo quería saber mas de ese chico,pero de repente una voz en mi _

_cabeza me decía:_

_apartate de el!alejate,rápido!_

_Yo me sorprendí,como me iba a alejar de este chico?si era tan fascinante,no hice caso,el cual fue mi mayor error,cuando la _

_música cesó los dos nos miramos, pero en ese momento el se me fue acercando. Me quise echar hacía atrás pero no podía,mi _

_cuerpo no respondía,quise gritar pero era inútil las palabras de mi garganta no salían ni un solo sonido,entonces supe que debí _

_hacer caso a esa voz,pero ya era tarde,cerré los ojos,esperando a saber el que,entonces,sentí que me cogía del mentón,me _

_acercaba a su cuerpo,entonces eso me dejo un poco en shock,así que abrí los ojos, de repente sentí como mi cuerpo se _

_aferraba a el suyo,algo impropio de mi,algo que era como...si me manipularan,entonces,el se acerco a mi rostro,juntando sus _

_labios con los mios en un cálido y profundo beso,yo al principio no sabia que hacer,por una parte quería apartarme pero sabia _

_que mi cuerpo no iba a responderme,y por otro lado quería seguir sintiendo esos labios de aquel hermoso joven._

_Al cabo de un rato se separo de mi por la falta de oxigeno, entonces,note como un liquido caí de mis ojos,empecé a ver _

_borroso,y vi que lo que caí de mis ojos era ese liquido tan hermoso,y a la vez tan necesario para vivir,lo que era el liquido era _

_sangre,entonces comprendí,ese chico me causo la muerte,debí haber echo caso a la voz,pero no lo hice,mi vida ahí _

_termino,solo estaba ahora viendo oscuridad,veía las imágenes borrosas,mi cuerpo lo sentía frío,sin vida,entonces,ya vi la _

_completa oscuridad,fallecí en los brazos de aquel joven,entonces el por ultima vez,me beso,beso mis labios fríos y sin vida _

_alguna,solo llore,no lágrimas como el cristal,si no lágrimas de sangre mi vida ahí acabo,mi vida...ya se termino._

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**  
_

_**Que les pareció?lo se es un poco raro,pero eso es lo que sueño de pequeña, la verdad ese sueño fue una **_

_**horrorosa pesadilla,espero que les gustase,y no me juzguen o me tachen de loca jaja,sin mas me despido de **_

_**ustedes,saludos!**_

_**se despide:  
**_

_**laura excla love nagumo haruya  
**_


End file.
